His last wish
by Fallingintonothing
Summary: Fang is dying after trying to save Max. After three months of pain, its time to say goodbye. Or thats what they think--
1. A Second Chance

"Max"

"Five more minutes,"said Max. She wasn't asleep, she just wanted to time to think about what had happened. Fang dead, she couldn't believe it. It felt like he was here. Right now-

"Max!"said Fang-_Fang?What?_

"Fang?"She said. She turned around to see Fang three inches away from here face. "FANG!" She whispered. She quickly sat up. And hugged him.

"Max," Said Fang. "I appreciate the love, but whats this about?"

Max didn't answer as she pulled Fang up. She looked at his shirt. No blood. Then it hit her she looked around they weren't in the cave. They were in a hotel. She recognized the house. Like she had been in here before. Which meant that-no, no way. There was only one way to check.

"Fang I'm about to do something that you are going to take wrong." She waited for him to say something. It was quite.

"And whats Max?"Asked Fang quietly.

"This, but don't take this wrong. I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to"said Max more in a panic then she thought she would be in. She didn't want to do what she was about to, sure, she would enjoy it. But the smug look on Fangs face would kill her. But then again, she needed to know it. She could just ask but then he would think she was crazy. She had to do it. For Fang, to save him.

No, she couldn't.

Yes, she had to.

No-

"Are you arguing with your self again?" Fang asked. How did he know? How could he know?

"And now you want to know how I know?" He asked eyes brows raised. "Right?" Fang smiled. Max loved that smile, the way his eyes light up. "Just do it. Whatever it is."

"Fine,"she unbonneted his shirt. And toke a step back. He was- wow. There was no gun shot wound.

"Where's the bullet?" She whispered quietly. Then it hit her. Why couldn't she tell before she had took off the shirt off the guy she had a crush on? Who was now looking at her like he thought she was crazy.

"Um... Fang you want to put your shirt back on?"Asked Max trying to look away.

"Anything for you sweetie." Said Max and he started buttoning up his shirt.

"Fang its not like that, I just um wanted to see if you had...um...a bullet wound. I had a dream that you were-"Said Max why was she having such a hard time explaining?

"Whatever you say hon ."Said Fang he smiled. And hugged her.

"I'm going to get everyone else." Fang said. He pulled back and ran his finger across her face.

"Come back."Said Max "I need you-"

"I know you need me."Fang smiled. "I'll be back" He dragged his fingers across his shoulder and dragged it down to her hand and held it then let it go.

_How does he do that?_ She thought _I was _going_ to tell him 'I need you to listen what I have to say' and then her does that!_

But then again, she did like it when he held her hand and when he hugged her..

She sighed and looked around the room, she looked at the bed with ugly red sheets. She also didn't like the lime green walls-

Oh Gosh, she had been in this room before.

Some time before Fang got shot they had gone to a hotel,that Max had hated as a treat for Max's birthday. They were going to leave for Arizona to see her Mom for her Birthday. But Fang gets shot on the way. They never make it.

This was the hotel, she remembered the wall and the ugly sheets.

But no it was a dream.

She didn't believe it.

It wasn't just a dream.

It was real. Fang was going to get shot trying to save her, in less she did something about it. She looked at a clock on the wall that said the day 4-06-08.

Fang got shot on the 13 of April. She had one week. One week, to tell Fang she loved him, to go on a date with him. And stop him from from saving her. And die trying.


	2. Promises

Fang was having a very good day. Why you may ask? Well, lets see Max told him to take off his shirt, and she had also told him that she needed him.

Fang smiled slightly to himself. He loved Max and soon she would love him too. It had been a long time since he had decided that. He had been to afraid to tell her at first, but now, everything had changed.

Fang walked into the room Gazzy and Iggy were sharing. They were doing something that Max would not approve of so when they walked in, Iggy shoved something with wires under the bed then smiled at Fang.

"Hello, Fang."said Gazzy in his _I'm doing something that I don't want you you know about_ voice.

"What ever it is, I won't tell Max." said Fang.

"Thanks Man your the greatest," said Iggy. His face showed how relieved he was to here that.

"Its time to eat guys, meet me and Max and the others downs stairs in ten."said Fang. He was about to turn when he heard something he would think any one would dare say with him in the room.

"You think he's still going to take Max on a date for her birthday?" Whispered Iggy.

"I can hear you," said Fang. He glared at Iggy, then remembering that he was blind, he spoke.

"What makes you think that?" He pressed.

How in the heck did THEY know? He hadn't told a soul, he hadn't even told Max. Get it? They would have to read minds to know he had been planing-they weren't, but Angel _was_!

Trying to make Fang forget what Iggy had just said Gazzy asked Fang a question.

"Dude it looks like your glowing. What made you so happy?" Said Gazzy.

_Well,_ thought Fang, _I'm not going to tell you anything about Max saying she needed me-_

"Oh, well, lets just say Max made Fang a VERY happy camper."said Angel as she appeared at the door way.

"I've got to go,"said Fang and he rushed out the room before anybody could asked him what Max did that was that had made him a happy camper.

He walked back to the room where Max was in. And stopped when he had heard someone crying.

_Thats weird_, Fang thought, _when I left the room Max was the only one in here, so that must mean-_

Fang shoved the door open. He saw Max siting on the ground crying. His eyes told him she had been crying for some time now. Her hand griped her side as if she as trying to make herself stop, but had failed miserably.

"Max!" said Fang surprised. He walked to where she was sitting and sat down next her. She seemed to barley notice he was in the room. When she saw his face she started to cry harder.

Fang wrapped his arm around Max and her head feel on his shoulder. Her crying slowed. Fang felt it was then safe to ask her what he wanted to know.

"Whats wrong Max? Did I do something wrong?" He asked. "Can I do something?"

"No you didn't do anything," she stopped crying and turned her head. Fang turned looked at her so their faces were only inches away. Fang and Max unconsciously started leaning froward, there eyes both showed that they knew what they where doing and neither regretted it.

Fang loved when they kissed. It felt so great, Max's soft lips. The fact that he was finally in control of something that dealt with Max.

He held the back of her head so she couldn't pull back like she always did. He started kissing more forcefully, tilting his head to get a better angle.

"I wonder what Max did to make Fang so happy."They heard Gazzy say, but neither of them pulled back as they thought that they thought that they would pass. Or maybe they just didn't want to stop kissing. Either way they didn't pull back, didn't even cross there mind until they heard the door open.

They did not pull back fast enough though. The rest of the flock had seen them making out.

"Oh, that," said Gazzy. Then he leaned over to tell Iggy what they had just walked in on.

"What?" said Iggy.

Nudge, for probably in the first time in her life, said nothing. Angel simply had a look on her face that said _about time._

"Can you go down stairs guys?" asked Max looking every where but Fang, "I have to do something first."

Iggy whistled.

"Go!" said Max. And Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel left.

A tear ran down Max's Face.

"Promise me something,"begged Max. She stood up and walked away from him, trying not to. Fang walked by her and hugged her.

"Anything," answered Max.

"A time will come sooner then you think, that you need to let people go." said Max quietly. Fang grabbed both Max's hand, so she would have to face him.

"Max where your going with this?" Fang asked confused "What do you want to say?"

"Promise me" said Max.

"I promise,"said Fang, who was starting to get worried.

"Promise me that you'll let me die. Promise me that you won't try to save me. Promise me that you'll let me go."


	3. The Big Mistake

Fang looked down.

"Max I can't do that, I can't just let you die." He whispered. "Not if theres something I can do about it."

Max whipped a tear of her face and went to the bed to sit down. Fang followed her. He put his arm around her to hold her close.

"Don't I know it," she said bitterly.

"Max," Fang said "Why would you ask me to do that for you? Do you know something I don't?"

Max looked at the door trying to get away from his eyes.

Max told him about the dream. She said the part about him dying so softly he had lip read.

"Max,"He thought for a second. "How about we just not go over to your moms?"

Max grabbed Fang's hand, and brought him back to the bed. Max looked Fang and and spoke.

"I've thought of that,"she said softly. "I think that life is like a list, so if we don't go like planned, that I think it will happen again later, but if we do it now, I'll know what will happen and hopefully, you'll come out alive this time."

Fang glared.

"Me too, I guess."She said.

"The dream," She said trying to change the subject, "You do think its true don't you?"

"Yeah" said Fang.

"And I can't help thinking, what if we had left later? What if I had died instead. What if-"

"In the time, the what ifs will always hurt the most." He said.

"But-"

"But nothing Max!You can't just do that to your self!You already have the pain of me dying, why add more?"Max cringed at the words 'me dying' "The things we can't change will always haunt us, but it is our choices that let us keep living, Max!"His hands dropped to his lap.

It was silent for a moment.

"We can't tell the others," Max said. "They would respond badly."

"That's a given."said Fang. He turned to look at Max. "Max we should go down stairs to eat, they will be wondering whats happening."

They got out the door

"Yeah," she said then- "Oh gosh!"

"What?" Fang asked Max. Did she remember something about the dream that would be important? Was she going to start crying again?

He was wrong.

"They walked in on us kissing! We're never going to hear the end of it!"she was very annoyed then she started ranting. "I mean its going to be horrible! At least before they didn't know! Now-"

He leaned over to kiss her, she stopped talking.

They walked down the steps of the building.

"Hmm, I'll have to remember that,"he said, as soon as he pulled back.

"What?" said Max.

"That a why to get you to shut up is is kiss you."He said. He grabbed her waist.

"Why you-!" said Max but she could no longer continue as they had reached the place where the breakfast was being served, so they had four sets of eyes go in their direction. They looked surprised when they saw that Fangs arm was around Max's waist and she wasn't doing anything to stop it.

"Lets eat!"Max said trying to get them to realize how hungry they were. So they would stop looking at them as if they could never get use to to Max and Fang doing...that.

They sat down to eat each getting something to eat. Max got a bagel, not that hungry she looked at Fang.

Fang knew what she was thinking of course, there were four tables in which you could sit and eat. But would you sit with the rest of the flock and listen to all the comments or sit by themselves and raise more confusion?

"With the others,"said Fang after a second.

Max knew why, they would be better behaved with them there.

She sat in between Nudge and Fang. Fang found her hand under the table so no one else could see. She felt surprised when she realized how much better that felt dealing with it with him holding her hand.

"So..." said Gazzy. "Are you guys going to like date or something?"

"Well-" said Max. She was freaking OUT! She knew that.

"Are you guys going to get married?" asked Angel.

Fangs turn to freak out.

"Hey who said anything about getting-" said Fang panic stricken.

"Oh, can I be the flower girl?" Asked Nudge.

"Stop planing our wedding!"Max said. Fang stared. "Look guys forget that you saw Fang and I-"

"Making out?" Asked Gazzy.

"Yeah that."said Max. "Go on as normal as if nothing happened."

"You mean you and Fang eating each others faces?" Asked Gazzy.

Nudge giggled. Gazzy looked happy with himself.

One dark night she was going to kill that child.

"Yes that" she said "Nothing happened."

Max had noticed something about a girl who like to have her idea heard. Angel hadn't spoke in a while. She turned her head to see a very shocked Angel who was looking at Fang.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Max asked.

"When were you going to tell us?"Angel said in a very monotone voice.

"Tell you what?"Max asked.

"That Fang is going to die in a week."Angel then glared at Max and Fang.

Opps.

* * *

I am currently looking for a beta reader for this story. If you are interested please IM me.

Also, I post chapters by how many reviews I get,I don't want to update if no ones reading it, so if you would like me to up a chapters more often, comment. Tell me what you think.


	4. The Third Door

Angel was pissed.

They _knew_ he was going to die and they had said _NOTHING_! And, this motel smelled funny.

Max and Fang looked at each other in a panicked glance. They were trying to deiced what to do with out talking.

Yet again they were being stupid. She could read minds. She heard what they were thinking.

Max looked at Fang willing him to understand her thoughts.

_Fang should we tell them about the dream or play dumb?_

"Max-"started Angel. She didn't get very far in what she was about to say because at that moment some one screamed something that no one ever wants to here in a crowded place.

"FIRE!"screamed a man in a dark hooded jacket. The voice sounded familiar.

So thats why it smelled funny! But Max didn't think it smelled like fire...

"Dang," Said Max. She went into panic mode and leader at the same time. " Fang and I will go get the stuff, Iggy lead everyone out, we'll meet up in ten minutes at the stop sign."

With out hesitation, the flock ran down the now crowded stairs.

Fang and Max stood up.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"asked Fang.

"There is no fire," said Max. "Why would someone yell fire if there was none?"

"Maybe their stupid?" asked Fang hopefully.

"Or maybe they are trying to trap some one." said Max with a sigh. Who was it they always tried to trap? Her and her flock. Great.

"I'll get the stuff, they probably want you anyways," said Max. She headed for the steps, Max grabbed her hand. "They one thing I know that is annoying me is, we have no idea were they will be,"

"YOU'RE not going anywhere,"said Fang.

"Well I'm not letting you go by your self,"she said stubbornly.

"Fine." said Fang. Max knew he wanted her to stay, but Max wasn't going anywhere without Fang.

Max and Fang slowly walked up the stairs.

"They one thing I know that is annoying me is, we have no idea where they will be,"Said Max with a sigh.

"I bet they will be in one of our rooms, because, they can hide, and they will know we're coming before we know they are in there."said Fang.

Max didn't want to think about what was waiting for them. Was it a friend or foe? Did she know them?Which was it?She tried to forget about it. But it kept coming back to her should she run?

They walked to Iggy and Gazzy door. Max heaved a little to deep to be safe and turned the nob, and looked inside. No one.

Fang walked in and grabed Iggy and Gazzy stuff.

"Two more,"said Max.

They walked to Angel and Nudges room. And nothing. Max even looked in the restroom. But there was no one is sight it looked like there wasn't person in sight. They garbed the stuff and left.

Max and Fang walked slowly to the room. Each trying to think about something to distract them, Max counted the steps to her and Fangs room,there was about 79. Max once in a while would forget to count as she was, thinking about what was in her room. Fang was simply trying to think of the best way to ask Max out. He had no clue how, but he did have a start, now would NOT be a good time.

They reached the door.

Max opened it.

"Don't go in might be a trap,"said Fang. He tried to stop her but it didn't work.

"MOM!" Max yelled Max the same time as she looked at her face. He moms make up was smudged, her eyes red and puffy, she had been slightly shaking. Her mom was sitting on the bed her head down.

Her mom tried to mumble something. Nothing that came out was understandable.

"What wrong?" Max walked to her mom and slide next to her mom.

"Sorry,"said her mother in a low whisper. "I tried, it didn't work. I'm sorry."

"Mom,"said in a stable voice, even though she wanted to ask what was wrong.

"They have her,"said her Mom "They have her! They have Ella!" Her mom leaned over and stated to cry.

Max blood went cold. They had her half sister! But who's they?

"Who has her?"Max asked.

"We do."

The tall dark figure stepped out of the bathroom.

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at max.

"Get away from her! You jerk move!"Yelled Fang, making him self known .

He slowly took of his jacket still holding the gun pointed to Max.

Every one knew who he was, not that anyone had meet him before. It was so unmistakable . No one could speak but Fang. Who was looking like a feather would have been more then enough to knock him over.

"Dad" He said.

I know this took to long to publish but with how hard it was to write, I also think its worth it. Please tell me if you think it was worth it.


	5. Inveracity

Max had never really stayed still. But then again she had never had a gun held to her head...

"Let her go."Fang said voice stern. He didn't seem to care why his Dad was holding the girl he loved at gun point. He just wanted him to let her go.

The man looked sad. He sighed.

"Am I right to think you know about Max's dream right?" The man said staring at Fang. His voice sounded a lot like Fang's.

Fang just stood there and glared at his Dad.

"Well, even if you don't..." the man trailed off. Then stared up again. "Let explain why I'm holding your girlfriend at gun point." The man sat down, his gun still pointing at Max.

"I've known you were my son for seven years."He stared in a caring voice. The his voice become more then frustrated. The pain in his next words showed in face. "I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even meet you."

Fang didn't even look like he knew a man-his father was speaking. His face impassive.

"They kept telling me it wasn't a good idea. That I should stay away, to let you grow up by your self. 'Let things go as planed' the would say. I've tried to speak to you. But they always got me before I could even see your face. My son, and I didn't even know your name. I couldn't even see your face."

"It killed me. They said I was going insane." he said "They threw me in a asylum. I was in there for two years. Then one day a man came to me, his name I can't remember, Job? Jason? Jab? I don't don't know."

Max drew in a breathe. _It can't be_ she thought.

Fang's father went on.

"The man wanted to make a deal. He told me I could, but I had to do something for him first, kill the women you are destined to call your wife." He sighed then seat the gun down. "I was more then hesitant at first. How could I kill someone? How could I kill someone so close to my unknown son? It toke me a year. I said yes but I never planned on killing anyone. I was going to lie and cheat my way to see your face."

"At first everything seemed to go fine, everyone thought I was willing to kill someone to see you, so they stayed out of my way and let me plan."

"But somehow someone found out, it was very late in the game at the time, I was heading to see you and Max. I then found my self face to face with a bunch of ugly wolfs bent on killing me. I tried to hold me own, but I'm no fighter and there must have been twenty."

"They grabbed me and tried to finish of the job of killing her. At first I was a little reviled, that they weren't going to kill you to punish me. But someone I didn't know" He sighed "I'm so sorry Max" He said.

"One of the better fliers toke me with them so I could see the life vanish from her eyes." He looked at the ground. "I was with one of them, when I recognized you son. You were staring at Max like she was your life. It would kill you if she died."He looked at his son.

"It would have" Fang said. The first response, not demand he made of his father.

"I knew I had to stop them. I didn't know how. But I was going to try." He said. "I made tons of noise hoping that would tip you off, that someone was hear."

"No one did," He said simply.

"They shoot." He mumbled. " I knew I you were going to wither in pain. I knew you would blame your self." He continued. "But for a different reason then I had thought, you jumped in front of the bullet. To save her"

He paused.

"Greater love hath no man than this than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends." He said slowly.

"I tried to see you in the hospital. But they wouldn't let me in," He said. "A nurse told me that the oldest girl had said there parents were missionary. And they were away in Portland. She wouldn't believe that I was his Dad."

He looked at Max, knowing it was her who had said it.

"Sorry," she said, knowing that she was the one at fault.

He nodded to acknowledge her apology.

"Then, I deiced I was going to just walk by your room and see how you were doing. You were sleeping and Max was crying. The doctor had barely left so I knew it wasn't good."He looked down remembering.

"Bull," said Fang he had just noticed something that couldn't be seen at a first glance. The funny smell hadn't been a fire, it hadn't been the lack of a bath by someone. It had been the smell of kerosene in the conner, and a small block of C-4 that was set down less than a inch from Max's fingers.

The gun wasn't meant to kill, it probably wasn't even loaded. It was a distraction from something much worse. There was just enough to kill everyone in the small room.

--

I have thought about it and I have decided I will not have a beta reader. I would rather just publish it, its not that I think I am a perfect writter, far from it. I just do not have the patience to wait fro it. But if you think that something is really bad, weather its a missspeeling or a gramical error, please send me a PM.

--Fallingintonothing


	6. Should Have Listened

Max didn't move. She didn't even blink.

_What the heck was a guy doing with C-4? That stuff is _so_ explosive _she thought! She didn't know much about it, but what she did know wasn't that promising either. C-4 is was highly explosive. It was also set of by even the sightless movement. If she moved off the bed, forget that, if she even moved her hand...

Max thought hard, wishing more than anything that she had listened to Iggy and Gassman a couple days ago when they had been talking about C-4. Two unbelievable explosive experts and she had sent them away. She felt so stupid.

She closed her eyes trying to make it go away. Everything, the fact that there was no way to make it out alive. The fact that she wasn't even going to be able to say good-bye to the rest of her flock.

"Max," said Fang.

She opened her eyes.

She felt a unwanted tear crawl down her face. She would have whipped it away but she was to scared to move.

She now looked up at Fang and she couldn't help but think that less than a hour ago she was mad because the rest of the flock had seen them making out. It seemed so petty now. So stupid. To be worried about something so trivial, so meaningless.

Fang was standing closer to her now his body only inches away from her.

Fang looked at her loving trying to tell her with his eyes that everything was going to be okay. She simply said the truth.

"No, it won't be," Max said.

"Fang," said his Dad reminding them that they were anything but alone. "I want you to come with me. We can go any where you want."

Fang stood in front of his Dad.

"You want me to call you 'Dad' don't you?" said Fang his face plain no showing any emotion.

His Dad looked happy to see that Fang had got it.

"Of course I do, son!" He was so exited he looked like he could jump for joy.

"Dad," He said and for a minute Max thought he had called him Dad. But Fang went on showing that he had not really called his father Dad but was simply had said it as if it could have been anyones father. "Dad, is a title you earn. It is not a title that you give to yourself at your child birth. It is a title that is given to you when you wake up at night for you child, because they have a headache. It is a title that is given to you when you call up their teacher begging them to let them do over their test that they failed, even though you know full well that they didn't even study. It is not given to you simply because you show up fifteen years to late!It is not given to you because you make up some lie!"

At the end he was so close to screaming and he could fell it in his lungs.

"I wished we had known years ago. It would have saved us a lot of grief. For a unworthy father that would try to kill my girlfriend!"

The man was close enough to crying you could see the tear from on the edge of his eye lids. He bowed his head and hide his face from view.

A little bit later he spoke up.

"I suppose you want to know how I knew about Max's 'dream'?" He said head still bowed face still missing.

Max and Fang looked at each other, they had forgot that part...

"I bet you thought life was giving you a second chance right? Wrong. Life was giving _me_ a second chance."He said then he grew the will to rise his head. " I told them what happened and they fixed it."

He stood up from the bed moving so slow it looked as if had broken something.

"I going now." He said "I thought you needed your Dad but I was wrong. You don't know what your giving up."

"Yes I do." said Fang in a low voice.

He walked out.

"Fang, I want you to listen to me,"said Max. "Go out the window, not the door, hes a smart man he'll have put something by it. Probably more C-4."

"Fine but we need to find a way to get you out of this first." said Fang.

"You don't get it I did not made our escape plan. I had made yours. There was no way for me to move like this Fang. You are going to have to leave with out me. Tell the others that I love them. Tell them that I'm sorry."

Now it was Fangs turn he started to cry. Tears moved silently down his face.

She felt a slight shake in, but dismissed it as panic.

"I love you Fang" she said.

"I love you too"he said.

Fang then remembered something...

"Max, you can come with me!Move slowly."

She did as she was told. Moving so slow it looked as if she wasn't even moving at all.

She made it off the bed.

Fang smiled.

"He showed me one thing useful." said Fang more to himself than to Max.

They walked to the window a 12 foot drop. No problem. They had wings remember?

"See you down there,"He jumped out the building and brought out his wings landing on the ground.

Max jumped.

There was a shake of the earth then a boom as the room exploded.

"MAX!" Screamed Fang.

But it was too late.


	7. I'm dead, how about you?

_Everything hurt. Her arms, legs, side, and if she wasn't sure it was just the pain confusing her, she would have said her hair hurt too._

To bad she didn't pull out her wings fast enough. Maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.

Max had fallen on a slab of cement in the back of the hotel on her side causing what she thought was, at least one broken rip, a broken leg, and a broken arm.

Max tried to lift her self so she could get some help. But failed miserably when she realized how much pain it would cause. She sighed, and winced at the pain that the simple in take of breath had caused.

She restored to a simpler way of getting help.

"FANG!" She yelled. She winced again from the pain. Talking was going to be hard- if anyone ever found her. "Fang!" She said, giving up on yelling. Talking hurt a lot less than yelling!

She said his name again waiting for a response

She heard a sound of foot steps. And then she saw Fang standing about three feet away from where she was.

"Fang," she said again to tell him wear she was.

Fang smiled.

"You OK?"He said laying down so he could talk to Max eye to eye.

Sometimes he was just stupid.

"Hmm..." said Max looking around as if she could find the answer some where else. "Well, I just feel off a 12 foot drop the same time about a pound of C-4 explode. So I think I'm dead, how about you?"

"Well, I'm doing to great either. See this awesome girl I love was just killed, when she feel out of a window."said Fang.

Max frowned.

"Well, that must be hard on you!"Max said, she was starting to like this game! "I would hug you but I'm dead remember?"

Fang scanned Max's body.

"Whats broken?" said Fang in a serious voice to tell her the game was over.

"I don't know how much but I think I broke my arm and leg on the left side of my body and then a rib or two."Max tried to sit up this time doing the best to ignore the pain that was piercing her skin.

"Max, don't." Fang pushed her back down gently. He didn't let go.

"Fang, I've got to move," said Max struggling against Fang's hold on her. "I can't lay here all day."

"Your exactly right!"said Fang. He looked at Max's leg. He rolled up her pant leg, looked at it for a little hit and then spoke again. "Its not broken. It may hurt, but its not swelling."

"So?" asked Max she propped her self on her elbows.

"It means I can do this," he put his hands under her to lift her up. He held her in his hands as if he was holding a sack of potato's.

Max huffed.

"I can walk fine," she said folding her arms then flinching because of the pain of moving her arm.

"Max, you're hurt let me help you,"said Fang."Plus, it its a lot faster than you trying to limp to the stop sign where the rest of the flock is." Then he laughed to himself

"Whats so funny?" Max asked.

"Oh, well, I once had this dreamed about holding you, I just didn't think it would be like this!"

"Oh," said Max. Then she remembered Fangs' dad... "What happened with your Dad?"

Fang was quiet.

"I dunno,"he said his voice impassive."He was so, its my fault that your hurt Max I'm sorry."

"Fang, I know you hate what your Dad did, but you can't take it out on your self. I once heard a wise jerk tell me you can't take it out on yourself because you already have enough pain."said Max.

"Wise words,"said Fang smiling.

"I thought you would like it."said Max.

"Good guess,"

--

Check out my page. I've got some news, that you guys will like posted.


	8. The tale tell

They arrived at the stop sign a couple minutes after they had set off. They would have been there sooner but Fang had prolonged the walk to talk to Max about what they were going to do.

Iggy was pacing by the stop sign rubbing his hands together trying to forget that Max and Fang had been gone for forty minutes, when it should have taken five at the most.

Only when Nudge yelled did Iggy notice that they had been coming, on normal circumstances he would have heard much sooner, but struck with panic he hadn't heard a thing.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She screamed and a couple pedestrians turned to stare.

Fang and Max ignored her.

"Guys we need to get out of here."said Fang.

"Yeah, before Fangs 'Daddy' shows up," Max mumbled. She spoke to herself but everyone heard.

There where a bunch of different reactions. All fallowed by Max's answer.

"NOT NOW! We have to leave remember?"she said.

They nodded but looked as if they would rather know about Fangs Dad even if they were caught.

Max whispered something to Fang and he started walking farther and farther away from the stop sign.

They came to a place where it was quite no people. It was a sort of alley. There where boxes every where, the walls where lined with so many of them you would think the boxes where the walls holding up the roof.

Fang laid Max down against a bunch of boxes. She was doing a weird cross between a sitting and laying down. Yes, it hurt. She could have compared it to getting needle stuck in you side-no needles getting stuck in your side and then moved around for good measure.

But Max would never complain.

Fang sat down next to her and garbed her hand. Normally, she would think it was for him comforting her but she knew better. He was having a horrible day and he needed help. But he just wouldn't show it.

What a pair they were.

"So whats this about?" Iggy said, he was leaning up a against a book that was labeled 'Pig Feet'.

"Well,"said Fang. He didn't want to do it he looked at Max.

She knew what he wanted, for her to tell them the story. She skipped the parts about her almost dying. Well she skipped the first two parts about her dying the last one had to be kept in. How else where they going to explain her condition?

"So, Fang has a dad?" said Iggy he was having a hard time trying to wrap his mind around that.

"No, Fang has someone who is genetically him," Fang said, speaking in third person. That was not his Dad!

"Look the point is we have to be careful,"she said makes meting all of their eyes.

"Fine,"said Iggy.

The rest mumbled something of agreement.

---

"Max, can you hand me the mustard?" Nudge said because they were having hotdogs.

"Sure," said Max she leaned over and tried to grab it, it was two inches away. She couldn't reach.

She with out even thinking about it stood up and leaned over to grab the mustard.

She sat down.

The all looked at Max like she had just thrown a cookie on the ground and smashed it into smithereens.

"What?"she asked

"Max, how can you stand?"

---

It was late and they had decided to stay in the alley. Max didn't want to but the fact that she could have 'relapse' of not being able to move scared her into staying- for the night.

It was Max watch, but Fang was up. He was faking sleep. He was watching Max. He didn't know why... he just had a sudden want to see her, to look into her eyes.

Fang slid from his spot. He had a idea. He had to be quite, quieter than he would if it had been someone else on watch.

He slyly moved to his back pack. He garbed the CD player out of his back pack and turned of the volume before switching it off turned it changed the song to the second on the soundtrack and turned the volume on loud.

Max turned.

"Fang, what are you doing?" Max asked.

"This,"said Fang. He walked to Max and garbed her hands held them tightly in his he pulled so close if he were to talk, his lips would have touched her forehead.

Max stared to hyperventilate.

"Whats wrong Max?"

"Nothing, its just-well I can breathe at three thousand feet up, but its harder than hell to breathe when you hold me like this, Fang." She put her eyes down as if embarrassed of it.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. In fact, I'm flatted." She looked in his eyes and he felt happiness rush through his body. "Max, would you care to dance?" He bowed down and Max took his hand.

He spun her around then held her close, her chin resting on his shoulder. They danced for a hour before either would dare break the peaceful quite that had enveloped them.

"What I wouldn't give for life to be like this all the time. What I would give to not be almost killed once a day. What I wouldn't give to-"Max said.

"...be with you for the rest of my life. Max I love you." Fang interrupted.

He kissed her with all the will as he ever had and soon they were makeing out. He couldn't stop. She coulsn't touch of their lips together was to great of a felling. It just felt so wounderfull to have her in his arms like this, like a key fitting a lock.

Her mouth dropped-yes she knew that but it was so much different to hear it. For him to say it! She was just about to respond when she heard-

"I found them!"

---

Sorry I hadn't posted in a while guys, but I got one reveiw last time, its deppresing to think that no one thought it was good enough to review. If my sister hadn't gotten me to post, I probably wouldn't have for who knows how long...

I hope you guys like the new chapter, and PLEASE! Reveiw!


	9. Sam I am, NOT!

They turned to see four teenagers all around the age of 15 or so.

One of the taller step forward. He had blond hair. Max recognized him. She knew this person. But she could quite put her fingers on it. Then it hit her-

Sam.

"Max!" Sam said stepping forward. He smiled at Max and tried to touch her hand. Fang stepped in front of her holding Max's hand.

Sam sight flicked between Fang and Max. He looked very confused. However he said nothing about it but leaned sideway to see max.

"Max"he said playing with his hands "I need to talk to you in private." He glanced over at Fang, waiting to see his reaction.

Fang, however, remained impassive; he didn't even twitch. Max knew that would make Fang angry. He would want to be with her.

"Fang can you wake up everyone?" she asked squeeze his hand for re-assertion.

Max and Sam walked to the edge of the alley to talk privately.

Max hadn't seen Sam for a while and she noticed some subtle differences. His hair was longer His face told that he had seen to much. His finger nails were dirty as were the rest of him. He had a long blood stain on his shirt. Max wonder were she had got that.

"Max I know what you think- I'm on your side. After you and your family left I went searching on the web for anything I could find," When he said family he glared at Fang. "And what I found was weird," he paused.

"So are you with Fang?" Sam asked and looked at her.

"What do you want to show me Sam?"

"Tony can you bring over the laptop," he said and turned to what was the youngest kid. Tony opened the backpack and took a state of the art laptop. And ran over eager to obey Sam handing him the lap top.

He held the computer with one and typed with the other. He clicked on the the Internet and typed in in the subject the.

It came up with a big picture of Max. One side of Max was a timer and the other it had where the flock was.

At the bottom there was a link that said _see what there doing_. He clicked on the link and a blog popped up.

She started reading the blog and her eyes widened.

It had a perfect account of what had happened in the past three months all the way up to 4-10-08 four days from then.

"This is how there finding you Max. This is how they know where you are. It gives them a day and time. Someone knows what your going to do before you do it. There posting it here for anyone to read it."


End file.
